Memories In The Rain
by xilyeshin
Summary: [ChanBaek/SuLay] Semua kenangan itu berada di dalam tetesan air hujan. Tetesan itu membawa Chanyeol kembali kepada Baekhyun. Membawanya ke masa lalu, kala ia melihat Baekhyun di sebuah cafe saat hujan tiba. "Mau hot chocolate?" / "Dia tidak mengingatku," / Nama bunga itu adalah babysbreath, yang berarti cinta sejati yang murni dan sebuah kepolosan. / RnR, please!


Memories In The Rain

_Author: Elle|Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Romantic, Angst|Main Pairing: BaekYeol and SuLay|Length: Chaptered|Rating: T+_

.

.

_**Don't bash, Don't plagiarsm!**_

_**Please be a good reader! ^^**_

.

.

_**Memories in The Rain**_

.

.

.

_**TRAILER**_

.

.

.

_**Present by Elle**_

.

.

.

"Annyeong,"

.

.

.

"_**Bagaimana jika namamu Byun Baekhyun saja? Nama panggilanmu Baekhyun, bagus bukan?"**_

.

.

.

"_Itu memang namamu,"_

.

.

.

"_**P-A-R-K.."**_

_**Hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat, lainnya, tidak sama sekali.**_

.

.

.

_**Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali di sini.**_

.

.

.

_**This is BL**_

.

.

.

_**Inspired by 10080 - ExoBubz_, Babys Breath - jindeul, MNEMONIC - surat kaleng, Jin - Gone, Davichi - A Sad Love Song.**_

.

.

.

_Curent music song : Jin - Gone, SNSD - Time Machine, Ailee - Heaven, Davichi - A Sad Love Song, Davichi - Missing You Today, Utada Hikaru - First Love, B.A.P - Rain Sound, Geeks- Officially Missing You, F(x) ft D.O - Goodbye Summer, EXO - Miracles In December, Super Junior - In My Dream, Super Junior – Hate You, Love You, Juniel - Illa Illa._

.

.

.

_Tik.. tik.. tik.._

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat semua orang yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat bergegas untuk segera pulang atau melindungi diri ke tempat yang aman.

.

"Mau hot chocolate?" tawar Chanyeol.

.

"_Nama yang familiar"_

.

"_Dia tidak mengingatku"_

.

"Apa kau suka bunga ini? Ini adalah bunga favoritku.", _"yang selalu membuatku tersenyum kala aku mengingatmu"_

.

"Memaafkan mu? Kau lihat? Bajuku basah!" teriak namja itu marah membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap, ada beberapa orang disana yang berbisik-bisik, mengadakan taruhan apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu terhadap namja lain yang ada di hadapannya.

.

**Deg**

.

"Mengapa kau menyukainya?"

.

_**Dahulu.. mereka selalu bersama, sampai saat yang benar-benar tak terduga itu terjadi..**_

.

"_**Hari ini, ditemukan sebuah kecelakaan pesawat milik Korea Selatan, Korean Air yang menuju Beijing, China jatuh di**__** bandara internasioal Běijīng, China**__**. Dikabarkan pesawat itu jatuh karna cuaca yang tiba-tiba tidak bersahabat dan salah satu mesin pesawat terbakar akibat sambaran petir. 80% dari 250 penumpang tewas, 29% luka parah dan 1% penumpang tidak ditemukan keberadaannya, tetapi ada kemungkinan ia juga tak selamat karna kecelakaan ini cukup hebat. Berikut biodata korban tersebut."**_

.

"_**Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bukan dia."**_

.

"_**Ya Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini,"**_

.

"_**P-A-R-K.."**_

_**Hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat, lainnya tidak sama sekali.**_

.

"_**Apa itu?"**_

"_**Ini kode biner"**_

"_**Bisakah kau mengajariku?"**_

"_**Tentu,"**_

.

_**Apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali seiring berjalannya waktu?**_

.

"_**Kenapa semuanya gelap? Tolong aku… aku takut gelap.. hiks…"**_

.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa laluku. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat."

.

"Perkenalkan, ini Lay. Dia sahabatku dan dia yang menolongku saat itu"

"Annyeong, Zhang Yixing imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Lay"

.

"Park?"

.

"Maafkan kami, kami menyembunyikan ini semua demi kebaikan kalian berdua."

.

"_**Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?!"**_

.

"Ya. Dulu aku sering sekali memanggilnya Mr. Park, dulu kita berdua selalu bersama."

.

"_seburuk itukah aku? Tolong maafkan aku dan aku mohon jangan lupakan aku"_

.

_**Bukankah kau yang meminta itu semua? Tapi kenapa kau baru menyesal dan menyadarinya? Menyadari bahwa dia sangat berharga untukmu.**_

.

"Dia menderita penyakit amnesia dan ya.. dia tidak bisa melihat lagi"

.

"_**Ini semua sudah terlambat, seharusnya kau menyadari perasaanmu sejak awal, bukan sejak kau kehilangan. Penyesalan tidak akan membuahkan hasil."**_

.

_**Penyesalan memang selalu datang paling akhir. Ketika kau merasa kehilangan, kau akan menyadari bahwa dia sangat berarti dalam hidupmu.**_

.

"_**Aku menyesal, aku menyesal… maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun.. tolong maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku…"**_

.

_**Tidak semua kesalahan bisa diampuni hanya dengan mengucapkan kata maaf.**_

.

"_Tuhan, tolong berikanlah aku kesempatan kedua. Aku janji, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, aku benar-benar menyesal, dia sangat berharga untukku."_

.

_**Apakah Tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi Chanyeol?**_

.

"_**Bagaimana cara menulis namamu dengan biner?"**_

"_**Kalau P kapital itu 01010000, a= 01100001, r= 01110010 dan k=01101011. Jadi, 01010000 01100001 01110010 01101011."**_

"_**Aku bilang bagaimana cara menulis namamu, bukan margamu!" Baekhyun mendengus sebal.**_

"_**Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu mengingat margaku supaya jika kau lupa namaku setidaknya kau mengingat margaku." **_

"_**Aneh,"**_

.

"_**Karna menurutku mengucapkan selamat tinggal berarti pergi, dan pergi berarti melupakan."**_

.

_**Sepertinya kata-kata itu sangat benar.**_

.

"_**Ini untukmu," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya menatap bunga indah itu.**_

_**Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol memberikannya bunga, begitupun juga Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti makna dibalik nama bunga itu.**_

"_**Ini? Untuk Baekkie? Mengapa Yeollie membelikan Baekkie bunga ini? Sehalusnya itu untuk Yeollie saja, bunga itu tellalu bagus untuk Baekkie."**_

"_**Tidak. Ini untuk Baekkie, entahlah Yeollie juga tidak tahu. Kemalin Yeollie beltanya pada eomma Yeollie bagaimana cala kita membuktikan lasa sayang dan kasih kita untuk olang yang kita sayangi selain membelikan coklat, lalu eomma Yeollie bilang calanya adalah dengan membelikan bunga. Ya sudah, akhilnya Yeollie pelgi ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga, ahjumma yang mempunyai toko itu membeli Yeollie bunga ini, katanya bunga ini sangat pas. Nama bunga ini adalah bab.. em.. baby..s babys…. Aduh apa ya? Yeollie lupa" Baekhyun terkikik kecil melihat Chanyeol yang masih berusaha mengingat-ingat nama bunga itu. Chanyeol masih berusaha mengingat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mungilnya didagunya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.**_

"_**Yeollie, apakah namanya babys bleath?" tebak Baekhyun yang untungnya benar, bagaimana dia bisa tahu ada nama bunga yang seperti itu? Itu berkat eommanya yang sangat menyukai bunga dan ia pun sering diajak oleh eommanya untuk membeli bunga dan mengenali nama-nama bunga tersebut, jadilah Baekhyun tahu beberapa nama bunga, tetapi ia tidak tahu menahu tentang artinya.**_

"_**Emm.. sepeltinya ya Baekkie. Jadi apakah Baekkie mau menelimanya?"**_

.

_**Nama bunga itu adalah babys breath yang artinya cinta sejati yang murni dan kepolosan.**_

.

"Kau?"

.

"jauhi Baekhyun! Pergi dan lupakan dia! Apa kau tak puas sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, huh?!"

.

_**Baekhyun terpaku ditengah hujan deras, melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya panas, semua yang ia yakini runtuh seketika. Inilah yang ia takuti selama ini.**_

.

"_**001000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110010 01101011 00101110 00101110 00101110"**_

.

"_aku masih mencintaimu.."_


End file.
